New Kid
by JustMeandAlwaysWillBe
Summary: Fionna is the New Kid at school. Can bad boy Marshall Lee win her over? There's Finn and Jake in here as well. As well as well as others from the original. Fionna x Marshall Lee and Finn x Marceline It's
1. The new kid Fionna Finns new job

**Fionna is 16 and Marshall is 17. There in high school. Gr.10 **

* * *

Fionna's POV

I ran down the hall of my new school.

'I'm late, I'm late,' Kept running through my head as I raced towards my first class. Science. After another moment of running I finally made it. I opened the door and stepped in. All the students eyes looked up at the door. The teacher looked up from the list of students and her eyes settled on me in disdain.

"Who are you and why are you late?" She asked one eyebrow quirked. She had long white hair and a blue suit.

"Umm, I'm Fionna Thorsen. I'm new and I don't really know my way around thats why I was late," I mumbled looking down at my shoes. At the sound of my name she seemed to perk up.

"Well I'm I will be your Science and L.A teacher," She beamed at me. "Now where should you sit?" She asked herself more than me. She looked around the class for a place for me to sit. The only open seat was a place next to a boy. He was somewhat pale and seemed rather bilt. He had raven hair and from the look of things eyes that were so deep green that they seemed black.

"Fionna why don't you sit next to Marshall Lee. Marshall can you raise your hand so that she know where to sit?" asked kindly. The boy lifted his head and glared at her but he still raised his hand and gave a tiny wave. All the girls in the class were glaring at me but I just brushed it off. I started towards my seat. From the front of the class Marshall seemed cute now the closer I got the better looking he was. I sat down in the seat next to him, gingerly. He looked at me then looked away. started to hand out some sheets for this topic. I looked over to see Marshall's green eyes on me. I looked down at my paper to see what we were doing.

"Ok class we're going to be doing a partner project. Please turn to your neighbor they will be your partner," instructed. Marshall was right next to the window so his only choice was to turn to me.

"Yo, I'm Marshall Lee," He introduced sticking his hand out.

"Fionna." I grabbed his hand and shook it. He nodded. The project we got was how to find a constellation and do a report on it. I always loved looking at the stars.

"So Marshall what constellation do you want to do?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could do Orion. That one has always been my favorite,"His silky voice said. His voice was amazing and I could just listen to it all day but I couldn't, I needed to answer.

"Same," I admitted. He nodded and got a textbook.

"Hey Marshall do you think you could show me around later? I don't know where anything is and you're the only person I've met today," I was pleading with him.

He seemed to be having a silent debate with himself. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, he looked at me.

"Sure Fi it would be my honor," He said winking. I felt the blood rush to my cheeked and paint them powder pink.

"What's with the nickname?" I asked.

"Well Fionna's a mouth full so I decided to shorten it." I nodded. Marshall opened the textbook in his lap and we got to work. We had gotten a bit of work done when the bell rang. Marshall stood by my desk waiting for my to pack up my light and dark green backpack.

"Let's go," I exclaimed standing up.

"What do you have next?" He asked looking over my shoulder at my schedule.

"History with . Is he like 's husband or something?"I asked him.

"Yeah. We call them Ice king and queen because they rule the classes like one," He explained. I nodded. While I wasn't looking Marshall took my schedule.

"Hey," I exclaimed trying to get it. He held it up so I couldn't get it. He was about a foot taller then my 5'2. I stopped trying to grab it and let him look at it.

"Well looks like were in all the same classes," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said trying to patronize him. We were walking down the hall to history now. Everyones eyes were on us. I had no clue why though. I could hear whispers like 'Marshal Lee is hanging with the new kid.' Stuff like last one caught my attention though. 'Why would Marshall Lee the bad boy of the school be hanging out with what looks like a little miss goody-goody?' That one got my brain working. Marshall Lee was the bad boy of Adventure High. We kept walking to history about half way there he put his arm around my shoulder.I was about to protest when he whispered to me.

"All the guy's all looking at you like your food and you were about to hit a wall," He explained. I nodded and kept walking. A few moments later we got to History. Marshall led me to two desks in the back. He once again sat by the one nearest the window. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Marshall and I hung out all day. By the time I got home I was wiped I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. My older sister Kate or as we like to call her cake she had a thing for Cake. She acted like mom since well Mom died. One of my older brother's Finn acted like my dad. Both my parents died in a car accident. Finn Cake and Jake were all dating.

"Hey baby, how was your day at school?" She asked.

"It was great. I met this guy named Marshall Lee. He is really cool," I said. Cake froze.

"Did you say Marshall Lee?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked back.

"Well his older sister Marceline maybe Finn's boss." I nodded my head. At that moment Finn came in looking exhausted.

"Hey little sis's," He said trying to manage a small smile. I didn't work.

"What happened Finn?" I asked.

"I broke up with FP," He admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"She was cheating on me with Gumball." He was looking down as he said this. I couldn't believe that they would do something like that. I use to have a crush on Gumball when I was little. He really liked gum thus his nickname. Cake looked ready to kill. Good thing her twin Jake wasn't here. He would really kill. Jake and Finn were closer just like Cake and I. I got up and gave my brother a hug.

"I'm sorry Finn," I murmured apolitical into his shirt.

"It's ok kiddo, I knew it wouldn't last. So how was school?" He asked changing the subject.

"Great. I became friends with Marshall Lee as well," I beamed. Finn gave a small chuckle.

"Just like you to find trouble," He muttered. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. Jake should be home were two bathrooms and rooms in our house. Well it was more of a flat.

"So how did the job interview go?" I asked trying to cheer him up. It worked.

"Great! I am now the head of Marceline's security. I start at 8 and get off at 5:30 so I won't be gone all the time, and the best part is that the pay is triple what Jake and I get combined!"

Cake stared wide eyed and mouth agape.

"That's great," I squealed. Running and clinging to Finn's neck. He smirked and patted my head. Just than Jake walked through the door.

"Woh what's happening?" He asked confused. We caught him up to speed on what happened. He was just as excited as we were. As a celebration we decided to go out and eat. That and Cake didn't have anything cooked. We decided to go to this little Italian restaurant. We walked inside. As Finn was getting us a table I was looking around. My eyes looked with a pair of dark green almost black eyes. I knew there were Marshall's I looked away a faint blush on my cheeks. We were about to go sit when he walked up to us.

"Hey Fi," He greeted. Cake and Jake both tensed well Finn stayed somewhat calm. Normally other than Finn,Jake and school, no guy was aloud within 5 feet of me; of fear of a major ass whooping courtesy of Finn and Jake and if mad enough Cake.

"Hey Marsh," I greeted back.

"Marsh?" He questioned one eyebrow raised.

"If you can call me Fi I can call you Marsh," I grinned triumphantly.

"Ok you win," he smirked. I smiled back.

"Oh I almost forgot. Finn, Jake, Cake this is Marshall Lee," I said gesturing to him. "Marshall Lee this is my sister Kate or as we call her Cake, Her twin Jake and my oldest brother Finn," I said pointing to each one in order.

"Oh yeah your Marceline's new head of security. I'm Marshall Lee her 'little' brother," He said with air quotations around little. Finn nodded.

"See ya later Marsh," I waved walking away from him towards our table. We had dinner, paid the bill and left for home within an hour. Once we got home I had a shower, brushed my hair out, put on my PJ's and went to bed.

Marceline's POV

This is the job interview and when Finn breaks up with FP

I sat at the desk tapping the pencil against the wood. The next person I was interviewing was a boy named Finn. I was guessing by his name he was a wuss. A tall boy with golden hair walked in. He had a blue T-shirt and blue jeans on. the T-shirt showed off his well muscled arms. He had on a pair of blue nike running shoes. On the bottom right hand corner of his shirt he had a little white bear. I was guessing that he probably had a six pack as well. All in all he was very sat down across from me ready for his interview.

"Hi I'm Finn," He introduced himself. Well I was wrong he didn't look like a wuss at all.

"So Finn why do you want this job?" I asked.

"Well to support my family," He said like it was obvious. My heart sank he had a family. To me I thought he was married and had a kid.

"Who's your family?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"My brother Jake, his twin Kate and my youngest sister Fionna. Our parents died about 7 years ago," He explained. I felt bad for him. No parents I may never see mine but at least I still had some. We talked for a bit more finally I had made my decision.

"You're hired. You start a 8 tomorrow morning," He gave me a soft smile.

"Thanks," He said. I gave him the rest of the information and he agreed. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw how much he would be making. I giggled to myself. I now had a new head of security. The best part he had to be with me all day. We both stood and shook hands and we walked out of the office.

Finn's POV

I walked into where I was going to be getting interviewed. When I walked in a young lady sat behind the desk. She had wavy raven hair that went to the middle of her back. She had dark green almost black eye's. She had on a band T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her eyes were lined in the smallest amount of eyeliner. All in all she was 10x cuter than FP. I sat down across from her and we began the interview. After about 10 minutes the interview was done. I got to hang out with her all day. We stood up and shook hands and we walked out of the office. Outside the receptionist was making out with some had red hair and almost looked like FP.

"How many times have I told you not to kiss on the job," Marceline growled. The girl turned around and it was FP. With one of my best friends PG. I growled I never thought she would cheat on me but after what Marce said she has done it more than once.

"Oh hi Finn," She said nervously.

"FP Never talk to me again were done," I bit at her out of the corner of my eye I could see Marceline with a small smile on her face.

"FP because I have told you so many times not to kiss at work. You're fired." The look on FP's face was priceless.

"But, but," She stammered.

"No but's go," Marceline commanded. FP nodded and left with Gumball. I smiled at her and waved as I left for home.


	2. Marshall Lee

**This chapter is for a good friend of mine, Oscar! Have fun reading it. **

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

The first day of school was always a boor. As always I got to class early. I sat in the back of the class, next to the window. In every class I sat next to the window. At school I was know as the bad boy. All the girls wanted me, but I wasn't a player. In the next few minutes the class started to fill up. It was Ice queens class. Her and Ice king were not the best teachers in school but they actually had us learn something. A few moments later came in. Yippy. Not. I sat looking out the window as always. A few moments later the door opened again and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen came in. She had golden sun kissed wavy hair that went down to her waist. Her bangs were held back by a bunny clip. She had on a baby blue plaid mini skirt and a dark blue tank top with a white jean jacket. She had on black ankle boots. I made my way up to her face. She had plumb rosy pink kissable lips, a cute button nose and flushed pink lips. Finally I made my way to her eyes. They were the clearest deepest blue I had ever seen. I got lost in them for a moment. I looked down once she turned to . I could see and hear the boy's in class talking about her. I growled under my breath at them some of them heard me and shut up. Others hadn't yet so they kept talking about her.

"Why don't you sit next to Marshall Lee. Marshall can you raise your hand so that she know where to sit?" asked sugar coating it. I missed her name twice already. I looked up with a glare on my face, still pissed at the other boys in the class talking about her. I lifted my arm and gave a small wave. The girls in class were glaring at her as she made her way towards me. She gingerly sat down next to me. I heard Ice queen say we were going to be doing a partner project and to turn to our neighbor. The boy next the girl next to me was about to turn to her. She wasn't paying attention so I glowered at him, till he turned away. Since I was next to the window she was only option for a partner.

'Yes!' I did a mental fist pump.

"Yo, I'm Marshall Lee," I introduced sticking my hand out.

"Fionna." She grabbed my hand and shook it. I nodded. She had a voice of an Angel. The project we got was how to find a constellation and do a report on it. I loved looking at the stars.

"So Marshall what constellation do you want to do?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could do Orion. That one has always been my favorite,"I said looking at the roof.

"Same," She admitted. I nodded and got a textbook.

"Hey Marshall do you think you could show me around later? I don't know where anything is and you're the only person I've met today." I could hear the plea in her voice.

I pretended to think about it.

"Sure Fi it would be my honor," I said winking. I saw the blood rush to her cheeks and paint them powder pink. I smirked to myself at my accomplishment.

"What's with the nickname?" She asked.

"Well Fionna's a mouth full so I decided to shorten it." She nodded. I opened the textbook in my lap and we got to work. We had Some work done when the bell rang. I stood by her desk waiting for her to pack up her things.

"Let's go," she exclaimed standing up.

"What do you have next?" I asked looking over her shoulder at the schedule she had

"History with . Is he like 's husband or something?" She asked me.

"Yeah. We call them Ice king and queen because they rule the classes like one," I explained. She nodded again. While she wasn't looking I took her schedule, chuckling to myself.

"Hey," Fionna exclaimed trying to get it. I held it up so she couldn't reach it. After a few minutes of her finally finding out she was shorter than me. She stopped trying to grab it and let me look at it.

"Well looks like were in all the same classes," I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," She said trying to patronize me. Witch didn't work very well. We were walking down the hall to history now. Everyones eyes were on us. I knew they guy's were thinking of ways to flirt with her and the girls were trying to find a way to make me like them. I could hear whispers like 'Marshal Lee is hanging with the new kid.' Stuff like last one made me shake my head. 'Why would Marshall Lee the bad boy of the school be hanging out with what looks like a little miss goody-goody?' People were sure idiots. It seemed like the wheels in her mind were turning. We kept walking to history about half way there the boy's started to drool. I put my arm around her shoulders. She was going to protest but I stopped it by whispering in her ear.

"All the guy's all looking at you like your food and you were about to hit a wall." The wall thing wasn't true but who cares. She nodded and kept walking. She had a thing for nodding. A few moments later we got to History. I led her to two desks in the back. I once again sat by the one nearest the window. I had a thing for window seats. The rest of the day went by fast. Fi and I hung out for the rest of the day. The bell went signaling that it was time to go home. I bid my goodbyes and walked to my car. Standing by the door was my Ex Ashley. What did that Bitch want?

"Hey Marsie, what was with the new girl?" She asked with her failed attempt at flirting. I rolled my eyes at her attempts.

"Never Ever call me Marsie," I growled under my breath. I made her take a step back. Good.

"Well I wanted to say sorry and get back together Marshie-bear. I love you," She cooed. It sickened me.

"Never," I hissed. I hopped in my car and drove to my 'Home'. It was more like mansion. My dad was a Trillionaire. He was never home thought. I only see him every few years. Same with my mom. She travels with dad. So the house was mostly mine and my sisters other than the staff. I parked my blood red convertible and walked inside. Once inside I dropped my backpack by the door. Just then Peppermint maid came in.

"How was your day sir?" she asked.

"Great," I smiled. She nodded and rushed away with my backpack. I walked towards our giant entertainment center and picked out a movie. I put in my favorite movie of all time, Twilight. I'm kidding. The second my sister walked in with that movie I took it smashed it into a million peaced then put it into the fire. Instead I took out Taken. It was a good movie. I hadn't seen it in a while. I put it in and sat back on the bright red and Night black Lazy-Boy sofa. I clapped my hands and the room turned black. The movie began and I relaxed. After about two hours the movie was over. It was around 6:00 o'clock now and my stomach started to growl.

'Hmmmmm what do I want to eat?' I asked myself. I had heard of this new little Italian restaurant. That sounded rather good at the moment.

"Hey PM I'm going out to dinner so don't worry about me tonight," I called over my shoulder.

"Of course sir thank you for letting me know," She replied. She was always like that. She acted like my mom in the fact that she cared for me.

"See ya later PM," I yelled walking out the door, grabbing my keys on the way. Marceline was interviewing some people today. She needed a new head of security since the last one was one of the people trying to kill us. So I wasn't shocked that she wasn't home yet. I got into my car and drove to the restaurant. I parked my car and walked in. I went to the front to get a table.

"Hey," I said. The man at the front looked up at me.

"How may I help you?" He asked sounding really, really bored.

"Table for one," I said like it was obvious.

"That will be a ten minute wait," He said. I looked around and noticed there were a few empty tables.

"What about the empty tables there?" I asked coldly. He didn't answer.

"Do you know who I am?" I growled.

"No," He said snidely.

"I'm Marshall Lee Abadeer." His eye widened in fear.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Abadeer," He apologised in fear. I just grunted. He grabbed a menu a began walking toward a table with me following.

He placed the menu on the table and walked away. The waiter came and took my drink order. I had decided to get the 7 layer lasagna. Well I was wating of my drink my mind once again wondered to the beautiful blond with the beautiful blue eyes. The man came back and gave me my Ice tea (The good Canadien stuff) and gave him my order. My cell buzzed and I looked at the new text. (* Marshall Lee = Marceline)

*Hey got a new head of security. His name is Finn

= Hmm do you like him or something?

*Maybe. He just broke up with his girlfriend who was my secretary.

=Well that sucks for him but maybe you have a chance now.

I chuckled and put my phone away. I once again let my mind wonder to Fionna. I snapped out of it when the bell rung. I looked up to lock eyes with the deepest blue I had ever seen. Fionna. I got up and walked up to her.

"Hey Fi," I greeted. Two of her sibling tensed well the oldest

stayed somewhat calm.

"Hey Marsh," She greeted back.

"Marsh?" I questioned one eyebrow raised.

"If you can call me Fi I can call you Marsh," She grinned triumphantly.

"Ok you win," I smirked. She smiled back.

"Oh I almost forgot. Finn, Jake, Cake this is Marshall Lee," She said gesturing to me. "Marshall Lee this is my sister Kate or as we call her Cake, Her twin Jake and my oldest brother Finn," she said pointing to each one in turn.

"Oh yeah your Marceline's new head of security. I'm Marshall Lee her 'little' brother," I said putting air quotations around little. Finn nodded.

"See ya later Marsh," She waved walking away from me towards their table. I got back to my table just when my food arrived. I was done within a few minutes. The waiter came back and gave me the bill. I placed the money on the table and left. Before walking out the door I snuck a peek at Fionna. She was talking with Finn and had the biggest smile on her face. It made me smile. I went outside and got in my car. I needed to get to know her better. I drove home and parked my car. I walked through the door and hung my keys on the hook. I walked up to my giant room and got ready for bed. Once ready I grabbed my base and started to play All The Right Moves by OneRepublic. At about 11 I hopped in bed dreaming about my favorite blond.


	3. Authers Note

A/N I'm really sorry for not righting lately. My laptop died and I like just got a new one about 30 minutes ago. I will hopefully put more up soon. I have not given up on this story! I also need so super cool guy's names without them I won't be able to finish the next chapter. hee hee. Whoever picks the best name will be mentioned and the name used in my story! Good luck.

Now I'm going to be super nice and give you a sneak preview.

_Well, well by the time you read this your precious Fionna will be gone. She was quite a fighter this one. If you're wondering how I got her without you waking up well I'll tell you. I put something in all your food last night other than Fionna's only because I missed getting it in. I took her around two this morning. It was fun. I had to knock her out to get her. If you're wondering why well I saw Marshall's obsession with her. Well I want revenge. I took her someplace where no one will ever look for her. If you're reading this Marshall Lee you will NEVER find her. It such a sham you may never see her again. I've never met or seen a girl like her before. So much spirit in her. Quite beautiful to. How long will it take you to find her Marshall Lee? Hum. I don't think you ever will. She will die before you can get to her, then you will open your front door and find her cold, bloody, lifeless form on your doorstep knowing you couldn't save her. The time is ticking. I will start the clock at 9 after that you have exactly a120 hours to get her back. If you can't do the math you have 5 days to save her. I know that you will._ _From, You Know Who Hates You Marshall Lee_


	4. The serch for Fionna Part 1

**Sup People. I finally have Chapter 3 done. Long wait right. Sorry about that. I hope that you like this next Ch. So enough****rambling****go ahead and read. Enjoy **

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping in my ear. My hand reached out and I hit snooze and rolled over. Ten minutes later my alarm went off again. I got up and turned it off. Time to get ready for school. I went to my bathroom and got into the shower.

'Maybe I should pick Fionna up for school today?' I thought. Last night I found where they lived from Marceline. I got out of the shower and went to find some cloths for the day. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a red plaid button up shirt and red converse. If you haven't guessed yet my favorite colors are red and black. I walked out of my room and descended down the stairs. I sauntered into the kitchen where a plate of pancakes were waiting for me.

"Thanks PM," I called over to her with a mouth full of pancake.

"Your welcome sir," I replied. Peppermint maid was one of my favorite helps her older brother was cool as well. I finished and got up.

"Your backpack and lunch are by the door," She called over to me.

"Got it thanks." I went over to the door. There sitting beside the door was my blood red and pitch black backpack. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. Marceline was just coming down the stairs to get breakfast before work. I looked at my watch to see it was 7:45. School started at 8:30 so I would be in time to pick Fi up. I grabbed my keys and jogged out the door to my car. I jumped in once I got there and thought my backpack in the back seat. I took off toward Fionna's apartment building. Within 20 minutes I was there. I parked and hopped out. I went towards the door. She was on the top level apartment 346. I walked to the elevator and went to the top floor. I looked for her door. I found it at the end of the hall. I knocked twice. Her sister opened the door with tears running down her face.

"Hey what wrong and wheres Fionna?" I asked.

"She-she," Then Cake bust into tears again. I walked her over to the couch in the center of the small room. The sad part is that my room was just a bit smaller than the hole apartment. After a few moments she had calmed down a tad.

"She went to bed. After about an hour I went to bed and Fi was there. When I woke up sh-she was gone. I looked everywhere. When I couldn't find her I went to Finn and Jake. There looked to; they found a note," She explained holding the note out to me. I took it and read it over twice.

Well, well by the time you read this your precious Fionna will be gone. She was quite a fighter this one. If you're wondering how I got her without you waking up well I'll tell you. I put something in all your food last night other than Fionna's only because I missed getting it in. I took her around two this morning. It was fun. I had to knock her out to get her. If you're wondering why well I saw Marshall's obsession with her. Well I want revenge. I took her someplace where no one will ever look for her. If you're reading this Marshall Lee you will NEVER find her. It such a sham you may never see her again. I've never met or seen a girl like her before. So much spirit in her. Quite beautiful to. How long will it take you to find her Marshall Lee? Hum. I don't think you ever will. She will die before you can get to her, then you will open your front door and find her cold, bloody, lifeless form on your doorstep knowing you couldn't save her. The time is ticking. I will start the clock at 9 after that you have exactly a120 hours to get her back. If you can't do the math you have 5 days to save her. I know that you will.

From, You Know Who Hates You Marshall Lee

I looked at the clock to see that it was 8:45. I would not be going to school till I got Fionna back safe. I growled to myself. I also needed to find out who took Fi. Trying to think about who hated me a few names popped up into my mind. One name stood out amongst many. Michal. That Bastard had it out for me since 3rd gr when I tripped him in front of his crush. But why take the girl that I like now as revenge. What happened had happened 7 years ago. I clenched my fist at the thought of Michal having Fionna. Some place I would never look. He really was the same idiot I knew from gr. 3. The only place I would never look for Fionna was this old cabin that we use to hang out in when we were friends in gr.1.

"Kate I know where Fionna is," I stated. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Re-really?" I nodded.

"She's at an old cabin in the woods. The guy's name that took her is Michal. You can tag along if you would like. We can get Jake and Finn if you would like."

"But Finn and Jake are both at work."

"He works for my sister so he works for me." She nodded. I grabbed her wrist and began to pull her out the door. She wordlessly followed after me. Once in the hall I turned and locked the door. We walked down the hall to the elevators and stepped inside them. Once on the main floor we walked out to my car. I got into the drivers seat well she got into the passengers. We drove to the main family business in silence. I got out and Cake followed. I stormed inside. Peoples faces were terrified at my expression. I stepped inside the elevators with Cake at my side. We went to the top floor which was Marceline's office. Her and Finn were inside. Finn's face was solemn.

"I know where Fionna is," I stated. Finn picked up at the name of his sister.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in a cabin in the woods. Michal took her," I was pissed at his name. I heard Marceline growl.

"What are we waiting for let's go," She ordered and we stormed out of the room to go and get Jake.


	5. IMPORTANT

Sup people. Long time no update. So well any who. I have lost interest in this story. So I'm going to discontinue it. If you would like to take this story over. The first person to comment that they would like it shall get it. Then I will post who has the story so others can keep reading it. Some day in the far off future I may actually do something with it. But well anyhow sorry to disappoint. Hope you peoples had a good school year. And have fun and try not to blow up to many things. =D ~HEIDI


	6. New Chapter thingy maybe

Okay people. Because so meany people love this story I think I shall put aside my other 7 stories I am currently working on and do some more. Seeing as Is is summer vacation I have time again. So expect a new chapter by the end of the week! HAPPY SUMMER PEOPLE! Okay I'm done now. I think. Hee hee. Wow I need sleep


	7. The serch for Fionna Part 2

**Supper short sorry. But better then nothing! Right? RIGHT?!**

* * *

We all hopped into Marceline's car and she sped down the road to Jacks job. Pulling up Jake was just coming out.

"Jake. We know where Fi is," Finn shouted to him. He rushed to the car and jumped in.

"Let's go!" He shouted. We were off to go and save my Fionna. Wait did I just say my Fionna, I meant Fionna. It took about half an hour to get to the small cabin. When we finally pulled up I opened the car and took off to the window. Looking inside I saw Fi strapped to a chair, bloodied and bruised. What has he done to her.

"Let's see if that little boyfriend of your shows up huh?" Michal mocked.

"Not, my, boyfriend," She barely got out. I wanted to go and kill that bastard for hurting Fionna. I looked beside me to see cake with her hands covering her mouth and tears running down her face. I gave a pleading look to Jake and he nodded. Grabbing Cake he took her back to the car. Marcelien was on the phone as well. I looked at Finn and he nodded. We silently moved to the door. Finn went to the back well I went through the front. The door creaked open.


	8. Authors Note!

**I can't believe that I can finally say this but. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! It will Either be posted later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Sorry for such a long wait. Hope it won't disappoint you all. I don't even know how long this story has been going on for. So well last chapter soon. Hope you all enjoy. **


End file.
